


The Doctor

by Flaine1996



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaine1996/pseuds/Flaine1996
Summary: Chakwas ponders over commander shepard





	The Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Sup, Commanders! I decided to post a really crappy story from an insistent of a good friend @illusivesoul story is waaayyyy better than mine you can find it here ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552439/chapters/25944795)

Karin Chakwas had met a hundred different soldiers in her lifetime, each varying in personality and experience. And yet despite knowing this, she still couldn’t understand commander shepard.

Sitting in the comfort of her chair, the only indication of life was the static hum of machinery, she began rereading the medical chart assigned to their commander.

She knew shepard had a history of sleep deprivation but the commander had never complained nor showed any symptoms. It was noted in the file that the commander would only recieve help if it was in the form of a bottle. The one time Chakwas had the nerve to lecture shepard regarding her habits, shepard had shrugged her off and told her, “Its none of your business, doc.” That had ended the discussion then and there.

But now, with the commander lying in one of the empty medical beds, her chest barely rising up and down. She knew she had to push the issue harder.

She had remembered just a few moments ago when she had been comforting liara about her mother. That suddenly, the door to the medbay had slid open with a distraught lieutenant carrying an unconcious commander in his arms placing her in one of the nearest beds, “Doctor! Doctor Chakwas!”

Her eyes momentarily widened in shock but she immeadiately rushed to the commander checking her pulse, “Lieutenant Alenko, What happened?”

“She just fell unconcious when we were retrieving one of the prothean discs,” he replied. But chakwas concentration was no longer with the lieutenant as she felt shepards pulse rapidly declining.

“Shes flatlining…“ She whispered to herself but the the lieutenants ears were sharper than she imagined, his eyes widened with horror, “No.. no.. dammit!! I should’ve known something was wrong when she looked so pale…” She looked at him, “Aside from that, was there anything else that was different?”

The lieutenant paused for half a second, his brows furrowed in deep concentration, “The commander wasn’t looking to good so I asked her if she was feeling alright. She said she was fine just took some pills…   
But she looked so pale and she seemed sluggish…” Before kaidan could continue her eyes widened as she realized what shepard had done, “Liara, i need you to grab a bottle and a syringe from the top shelf of the cabinet beside you.”

As liara quickly did as was told, She took the syringe, from liara, and injected it into the bottle before doing the same to shepard. Kaidan stepped closer to inspect shepard, “She’ll be alright, Lieutenant. I injected her with a stimulant reminiscent of what we had called activated charcoal,” She informed kaidan, who seemed to ease at her words.

“I see… Is there anything I can do?”

“As a matter of fact.. I think you should tell the rest of the crew that the commander will be inactive for today and Pressley should take charge… and get some rest Kaidan, the commander will be fine,” she reassured him.

For a split second she noticed the hesitation in Kaidans eyes before he straightened himself, “Yes doc,” giving her a sharp nod “Im guessing you haven’t had time to eat liara, would you care to join me?”

Liara looked at kaidan and then back to chakwas, “You should go liara, I can handle things from here.” Liara nodded absetmindedly with a hint of worry in her face as she left the room. She noticed how before kaidan followed liara out the door, his eyes still lingered at the commanders unconcious form, his face full of concern and yet he still dragged himself out the door.

Now here they were, the Commander and the doctor in one room. Alone.

She wasn’t afraid, no, but talking to the Commander was exhausting especially looking at her gray eyes. It reminded her of a storm that never ceases. An apt way to describe the commander. In some sense looking at the commander, reminded her of the heroes she read, those with a dark past and brooding souls waiting to be saved. The question was… Could she still be saved?


End file.
